


Morning Wood

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sharing a bed with Dean and waking up as he takes care of himself next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

The room was already too small but sharing it with both Winchesters made it even smaller. The case in the one horse town was closed and the cheap ass motel didn’t have any single rooms’ left only one double queen. Weighing the options between which of the beds I’d rather sleep in I couldn’t decide. between Sam the sweaty big spoon or Dean the handsy drape. Neither option sounded appeal in the August heat but I was not about to sleep in the car or on the grimy motel floor. 

Dean dropped his things on the table and kicked off his boots. I was sweaty and uncomfortable in my jeans. I shrugged my jacket off and snuck into the shower. The cool water felt like heaven on my skin, I washed away the grime from the hunt and dressed quickly to have the fight over sleeping arrangements.

“Dude, I don’t want to sleep with her.” Dean’s voice sounded a little pained.

“Just because you have a crush on her and can’t fess up to it, doesn’t mean that I have to suffer on this tiny ass bed with her.” Sam bitched.

“You’d probably come just from her touching your arm, mister holy than thou.” Dean teased and got a grumbled from Sam which i knew came with a bitch face. 

“What are you afraid she might be smart enough to see through your pick up lines?” Sam teased.

“Shut up!” Dean snapped and tossed a pillow at Sam. I stepped out in the thin black nightgown and my hair braided down my back.

“So, who gets me?” I asked with a smile towards Sam. He grinned at me.

“Settle this like grown-ups.” I suggested. Sam put up a fist and smiled at his older brother. Dean let Sam win most of the time, but I was praying that Sam won this round.

Dean threw paper and Sam was scissors.

Sam threw paper and Dean went to rock.

I smirked at Dean hearing what had transpired while I was supposed to be in the bathroom made this unfortunate situation a little brighter. 

Don’t get me wrong, Dean was sexy. He was bold and smart and funny as hell. Sam wasn’t so bad either, he was careful and honest and gorgeous too. Both men were brave in situations that I never imagined possible. But I knew that Dean was the love em and leave em type and any girl dumb enough to get close to Sam would die, painfully. So it was a catch 22- I’d get that notch in my belt but I would end up dead or ditched.

“Come on, Dean.” I smiled and patted his chest, “It’s not that bad.”

I pulled back the blankets and top sheet and slipped into the bed. 

Dean laid stiffly behind me as I turned to face him. I rested my head on his shoulder and draped a leg over him. He groaned and laid still. I smiled and relaxed into the bed.

I woke to hearing panting and a soft moan. My head didn’t register what was going on at first. I laid there for a moment and gripped the gun stashed under the pillow. The bed was rocking lightly in time with the panting. My head barely turned to the side and caught Dean with his eyes shut tight and chewing his lip jerking off. I glanced to Sam who was sleeping peaceful next to us then smiled.

I didn’t know what to do at first, I listened to him breathing heavy and the occasional groan then it hit me. If Dean had a thing for me but I didn’t want to be ditched. I could casually help him out and go back to sleep. I choreographed what to do in my head.

Carefully I moved down the bed and slid between his legs. Dean stopped all movement with his hand still wrapped around his cock and shot up in the bed. I smiled and as casually as possible put my mouth around the head of his cock. He stared at me confused for a moment until I ran my tongue over the slit then pulled off.

“Keep going.” I said with a quiet smile.

He nodded with an open mouth and started back up.

I sucked on the head of his cock as he stroked himself off; I used my left hand carefully to caress his balls. Hearing him moan softly made me suck a little harder and push him a little further into my mouth. He hissed and made smaller strokes so I could.

Dean’s hips pumped up as I worked him over with my tongue, running it from the slit to the underside of the head and along the ridge. His hands twisted his shaft and gripped himself tighter. I moaned a little to see how he’d react.

“Honey…oh god!” Dean whined lightly as he let go of his dick and I swallowed him down. He gripped the sheets at his sides and pushed his hips up. I went back to focusing on the head of his cock and he started jerking himself off faster this time. 

Hearing the sound of his voice twisted with pleasure and excitement made me wetter than I thought I should be. 

His legs tightened and he was spent. He came with a quick spurt of come in the back of my mouth that made me jump slightly then he squeezed and worked the rest out in a stream of hot come. I swallowed it down and waited for him to finish. 

I cleaned him up and crawled up the bed, pressed my lips to his and fell into the space beside him.

He exhaled out and chuckled.

“Fuck.” He said softly.

I smiled and turned away from him.

His body turned into mine and he wrapped his arms around me. He nestled his head near my ear and rested there for a moment.

“Expect the same wakeup call in the morning.” He growled and pulled me tight to his skin sending butterflies all over my body. I knew I would have a hard time sleeping with that promise ringing in my ears all night.


End file.
